


Uh Oh, It's Magic (When I'm With You)

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Lingerie, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: It's Merlin in lingerie. BYO fanfic plot.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Uh Oh, It's Magic (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoinofStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinofStone/gifts).




End file.
